


Pallet on the Water

by LadyGretchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Entropy, Gen, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGretchen/pseuds/LadyGretchen





	Pallet on the Water

Wood floats lazily on the river  
A pallet  
Dumped or dropped  
A burial not even at sea

Sink! Sink into the water!  
Sink! Sink into the mud!

Let the river claim you  
Let your wood rot  
Let your nails rust  
Let algae blue and green  
Supplant your dull paint

Watch and behold, as  
Every sign of man’s touch  
Every element of man’s design  
Is ripped out   
Is torn apart  
By the water’s   
Frog spawn kiss


End file.
